


we fell in love in october (drabble)

by pastel_gremlin



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_gremlin/pseuds/pastel_gremlin
Summary: a very short hestadil drabble
Relationships: Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	we fell in love in october (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song we fell in love in october by girl in red  
> because they're lesbians, harold  
> (cw- smoking)

Hester sat on a high apartment rooftop and blew a thin stream of smoke. She watched with a faint smile as it dissipated into the cold night air. 

"Hey, you're pretty," she said to the girl beside her.

Anadil hummed nonchalantly. "But y'know what's really pretty? The view." She gestured to the city spread out beneath their dangling feet. 

"Mmm, it's nice, but I prefer your face." Hester took another drag on her cigarette and offered it to Anadil. 

Anadil took it with a smile. She scooted closer to Hester, brushing fallen autumn leaves off the ledge of the rooftop garden. She took a long drag and sighed, smoke wisping from her lips.

Hester reached over and tucked a lock of Anadil's white hair behind her ear. Anadil turned to her with a smile, her eyes meeting Hester's.

They stayed on that roof for a while.


End file.
